Currently, various transactions in purchasing environments can be performed using wireless smart devices, for example near field communication (NFC) devices. Such transactions can include, without limitation, ordering goods and/or services, paying for goods and/or services, specifying personal preferences or personal data relating to goods and/or services, returning previously purchased goods and/or services, and redeeming coupons, customer loyalty points, promotions and/or combinations thereof. In addition, wireless transactions involving NFC devices typically require at least a two-step approach with a separate tap for each transaction. For example, the first step can include tapping the NFC device to the NFC wireless device reader to communicate value added applications including, for example, the order and/or coupon transactions. The second step can include tapping the NFC device to the NFC wireless reader for communicating the payment transaction. That is, more than one NFC tap is necessary to convey information for the order, coupon, and payment transactions in the sandwich example. This can be both cumbersome and time-consuming.
NFC enabled mobile wireless devices and contactless smart cards, as per the EMV specifications, may be provisioned with a Proximity Payment System Environment (PPSE) application. The PPSE application may be configured to provide a wireless device reader with a list of transaction application identifiers that corresponds to a plurality of transaction applications stored in the wireless device. Notably, these transaction applications have been designated by the user as appropriate to use for a wireless payment or non-payment transaction. Also, each of the application identifiers listed in the PPSE application also include a priority level such that the application identifiers may be prioritized in an order that represents the user's transaction application preference to attempt to conduct the wireless transaction. Upon initiation of the wireless transaction, the reader is typically required to select the highest priority application the reader is configured to support. This arrangement, however, may not be feasible with respect to a merchant entity's business model that would be better served if the merchant possessed the ability to control the priorities of the selection process of payment and/or non-payment transaction applications and data.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods and systems that utilize one or more preferred application lists in a wireless device reader.